The Dollhouse
The Dollhouse was a villainous professional wrestling faction in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling consisting of leader Awesome Kong, Jade, Marti Bell, and Rebel. Former leader Taryn Terrell left the group in January 2016. Formation Vignettes for The Doll House's debut began airing on the April 10, 2015 edition of Impact Wrestling, featuring Jade and Marti Bell. On the April 24 edition of Impact Wrestling, Jade and Marti Bell debuted on the program, with Jade facing off against Laura Dennis in a losing effort via disqualification after Marti Bell attacked the referee and entered the ring to attack Dennis. After the match, The Doll House attacked Christy Hemme and stuffed a jawbreaker in her mouth. Later in the evening, The Doll House interfered in Taryn Terrell's No Disqualification Knockouts Championship match against Awesome Kong and attacked Kong, allowing Terrell to put her through a table and defeat her to retain her title, After the match ended, Terrell revealed that she is friends with Jade and Bell and became the leader of The Doll House, turning Terrell into a villainess. The following week, Jade and Bell once again assisted Terrell in retaining the Women's Knockout Championship, when they interfered in her match against Brooke . In their first match, The Dollhouse defeated Awesome Kong and Gail Kim in a three–on–two handicap match, which took place on the May 8 episode of Impact Wrestling. On the May 29 episode of Impact Wrestling, Terrell once again retained her championship, this time against Kim in a steel cage match; with the group attacking her afterwards. At the Slammiversary pay–per–view, The Dollhouse lost to Kong and Brooke in a three–on–two handicap match. Three nights later on Impact Wrestling, Terrell retained the Knockouts Championship against Kong and Brooke. She would lose the title to Brooke on the July 15 episode of Impact Wrestling after Gail Kim got involved and attacked Jade and Bell. On the August 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, the Dollhouse lost to Kim in a three-on-one handicap match after Terrell ran out of the ring. Jade and Bell were defeated again by Kim in a handicap match inside Six Sides of Steel two weeks later. Later in the evening, Kim and Velvet Sky caught Terrell and injured her hand in a backstage segment. On the August 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, Jade and Bell attacked Sky during her Knockouts Championship match against Brooke. Rebel entered appearing to save Sky, only to attack her in the ring, turning Rebel villainous in the process. Terrell later announced Rebel as the newest member of The Dollhouse. On the following week, Rebel, Jade, and Bell attacked Sky, only to be attacked by Sky, Angelina Love, and Madison Rayne, reuniting The Beautiful People. On the September 23 episode of Impact Wrestling, Jade failed to capture the Knockouts Championship from Gail Kim. On the following week, The Dollhouse went on to defeat Sky and Rayne in a 3 on 2 handicap match, with Bell rolling up Rayne after the villainous Rebel caused a distraction. Leadership of Awesome Kong (2016) On January 4, 2016, Taryn Terrell announced that she has left TNA, and one day later, during Impact Wrestling's debut on POP TV, Awesome Kong allied with Jade, Marti Bell and Rebel and became their new leader after she attacked The Beautiful People (Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky) and Gail Kim. However, on February 5, 2016, Kong was fired from TNA after she was sent home from an altercation with Reby Sky, thus removing her from the group. Independent Circuit (2015) The team of Jade and Marti Bell first appeared on the independent circuit for Women Superstars Uncensored promoting the July 11, 2015 against the then WSU Tag Team Champion C.U.N.T.S. (Annie Social and Kimber Lee) where the titles were at stake, but were defeated. During the September 12, 2015 pay per view event WSU Excellence, Jade and Marti Bell were again defeated by the WSU Tag Team Champions C.U.N.T.S., where titles were again on the line. In wrestling *'Double Team Finishing moves' **''Homewrecker'' (Double crucifix powerbomb) *'Finishing moves' **'Taryn Terrell' ***''Taryn Cutter'' (Running cutter) **'Jade' ***Package piledriver **'Marti Bell' ***''The Hells Bells'' (Double underhook sitout facebuster) ***''Straight Jacket Neckbreaker Slam'' **'Rebel' ***''FBG – Flying Booty Guillotine'' (Split-legged diving leg drop) **'Awesome Kong' ***''Implant Buster'' (Lifting double underhook facebuster) *'Entrance theme' **"After Midnight" by Ben Trigg & Angela Penhaligon (April 24, 2015 – May 8, 2015) **"Heel For Your Face" by Dale Oliver (April 24, 2015 – May 8, 2015) **"Heel For Your Face (More fun)" by Dale Oliver (May 8, 2015 – May 15, 2015) **'"Doll Parts"' by Hle (May 15, 2015 – 2016) Championships and accompishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Knockouts Championship (1 time) – (Taryn Terrell) External links * Profile *Aweome Kong's TNA profile * Jade TNA Wrestling profile * TNA Wrestling profile * TNA Wrestling profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:Female teams and stables Category:2015 debuts Category:2016 disbandments